


in the mood (for something dangerous)

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Slow Burn, Smoking, Tags and rating are subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Jyn's just tired of being a virgin.





	1. prologue

When she asked, he was nineteen and she was eighteen. 

“Can you sleep with me?”

He'd nearly veered off of the road. “Can I  _ what _ ?” He choked out, glancing over at her with wide eyes.

She slumped back in her seat, frowning at his reaction. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes, taking one for herself before offering one to him, though he didn't take it. “Never mind,” she sighed, lighting her cigarette.

“Put that out.”

“You've never cared about me smoking in the car before,” she huffed, rolling her eyes. She didn't put up any more of a fight when she glanced back at him.

He pulled the car over, unbuckling as he turned to her. She eyed him skeptically, watching him squirm just a little before he spoke. “What’s bringing this up?”

Jyn frowned, setting her cigarette back in the pack before she looked up at him. She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Don't just shrug,” he huffed. “I know you better than anyone else- give me a reason.”

“I don't know,” she sighed, turning slightly to face him. Cassian cocked a brow, not believing her story. “Look, I'm just tired of being a virgin,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes. He huffed out a breath, the corners of his lips tipping up in a slight smile. “Don't smirk at me, Casanova. We don't  _ all _ have girls knocking down our door.”

Cassian sighed, curling a finger to get her to move closer. She unbuckled, moving hesitantly. She tensed, wetting her lips when he reached up to cup her cheek.

“Cassian,” she breathed hesitantly. “What are you-”

He shushed her, tilting his head as he leaned in. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, his face inches from hers. His gaze flicked down to her lips when she nodded. He smiled, closing his eyes as he closed the distance between them. She almost gasped at the feel of his lips on hers, one of his hands coming up to cup the back of her head as she other wrapped around her waist. He pulled her as close as he could despite the console between them.

The kiss only lasted a moment; when he pulled away, Jyn blinked, dazed and tingling all over.

They both got buckled in silence. She watched as he turned behind him, pulling away from the curb with ease.

“You're too good at that,” she breathed after a few miles of road.

Cassian sat up straighter, the apples of his cheeks going pink as he smiled. “Thank you...I think.”

“It was a compliment,” she confirmed, watching as his smile grew wider. There was another pause. “You never answered me.”

“Oh,” Cassian said quietly, chewing his bottom lip for a moment. “Alright then,” he hummed. “Would you like to go out to dinner Friday night?”

Jyn brows furrowed. “What's Friday night have to do with anything?”

“I want to take you out.”

“ _ Why _ ?”

Cassian sighed, glancing over at her with a knowing smile before he focused on the road again. “First of all, I'm not  _ that _ easy-” Jyn laughed. “Second, I'd like to take you out on a date first. Get the full experience and all that.”

“We could get coffee  _ now _ and count that…”

“You just can't wait to get my pants off, can you?”

“Cass,” Jyn groaned.

“As your best friend, it's my job to see that you're treated right,” he explained. “I want to set a good example for you.”

“Jesus, you sound like my father,” Jyn huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Just don't call me  _ daddy _ ,” he hummed, making her laugh loudly.

“You're a dick.”

“You love me.”


	2. Chapter 1

“Erso, let's go!”

“Give me a minute,” Jyn yelled out her window. She sighed, finishing up the last of her makeup before grabbing her backpack and running out of her apartment and down the stairs. She pulled the door shut behind her before sprinting to where Han was parked along the sidewalk.

He turned to look at her when she slid into the passenger's seat. “Do I want to know?” He asked, quirking a brow when he caught sight of her hair.

“Shut up,” she groaned, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Only Han, Leia, Cassian, and Jyn’s mother knew that she primarily braided her hair when she was nervous; despite how much of a dead give away it was, she couldn’t bring herself to stop. It was a weird kind of stress relief to tangle her fingers in her hair and braid it over her shoulder.

“You wanna tell me or do I have to guess?” He teased, grinning at her.

Jyn groaned, burying her face in one of her hands. “ _ Shut up, Solo _ .”

“Okay, fine,” he hummed, looking over his shoulder as he pulled away from the curb. “Should I call in the cavalry?” He grinned when she let out a noise of annoyance.

“I can't just braid my hair?” Jyn whined, digging into her jacket pocket for a pack of cigarettes. She pulled a lighter and one cigarette free, quickly lighting the end before tucking the pack and her lighter away.

“Oh, come on,” he urged, nudging her shoulder. “Do we have to do this  _ every time _ ?”

“Fine,” she hummed, letting her head fall back. “Hypothetically speaking-”

_ T _ heir way of saying  _ I’ve already done this, but pretend I didn’t when you give me advice _ .

“Jesus,” Han huffed, rolling his eyes playfully.

“ _ Hypothetically speaking _ ,” Jyn repeated, not bothering to hide her glare. “I kissed a totally and completely platonic friend,” she continued, her voice quiet as she picked at her cuticles,  _ another damn tell _ .

“Christ, Jyn-” He gasped, shaking his head. “Did you mack on Cassian?”

“Well,” she mused, tapping her fingers against the center console. She shrugged, biting her bottom lip. “ _ He _ kissed  _ me _ .”

“ _ He what _ ?” Han practically growled, drawing Jyn's attention away from her cigarette, her eyes wide.

“Calm down, princess,” she smirked, rolling her eyes as she reached over to pat his arm. “This is  _ Cassian _ we're talking about here...and I  _ asked _ him to kiss me.”

“Why?” Han asked, brows furrowed as he glanced from the road to her and back again.

“Well, I actually asked him to fuck me, but I forget that he's so extra.”

Hans eyes went wide. “Erso, are you  _ high _ ?”

“No,” Jyn huffed, pausing for a breath. “Well, not yet,” she hummed, earning a small smile from Han.

“You're fucking crazy,” he grumbled.

“Says  _ you _ ,” she grinned, leaning back in her seat.

Han rolled his eyes, despite the smile on his lips. “It’s a good thing I like you.”

“ _ Oh _ , and you have so many other options, I  _ always _ forget,” she said, biting back a chuckle. “Because you’re  _ so _ outgoing.”

He chortled, not even bothering to hide his smile. “I resent that.”

“It’s true,” she murmured, closing her eyes. She took a drag of her cigarette. “We’re not friendly people.” She let out a sigh, watching the buildings pass them by. “Why do Leia and Cassian like us again?”

“Our dashing good looks?” Han shrugged, glancing over at her before slowing to a stop at a red light. “So,” he began, slowly stretching out the word as he waited for the light to change. “You and Andor, then?”

Jyn lifted her head, looking over at him. “What do you mean?”

“Aren’t you two a thing?” He asked, quirking a brow at her.

“Oh,” Jyn hummed in recognition. She shook her head after a moment, reaching up to thread her fingers through the loose ends of her braid. “No, we’re just going to do it once. I only want to get the first time over with, you know?”

Han hummed, pursing his lips.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head.

Jyn frowned, not believing him the the slightest, but aware she’d never pull something out of him after he dug his heels in.

She’d be fine. Her and Cassian were both rational adults, perfectly capable of compartmentalising. 

She hoped.

* * *

“You did  _ what _ ?”

“It wasn’t what I planned on doing with my Saturday afternoon,” Cassian whined, flopping facedown on Leia’s bed. She sighed, sitting down next to him. “She just asked and my brain short circuited and  _ I kissed her _ \- oh my god,” he breathed, pushing up on an elbow. He looked up at Leia’s gaze with wide eyes. “I kissed Jyn Erso.”

Leia chortled, rolling her eyes. “Yes, you did, honey.” She sat down next to him, watching as he finally processed what he’d done. She patted his shoulder as she made herself comfortable, her phone in hand. “Bright side, we’ve all seen this coming for a while.”

Cassian groaned, burying his face in the thick fabric of her comforter again. “That’s not helpful.”

“You know I’m not going to sugarcoat anything for you,” she hummed.

“I know,” he sighed, turning onto his side. He traced a random pattern on the fabric they were laying on. “I said I’d take her out to dinner first,” he said, looking up at Leia. “That makes it...less like prostitution, right?” 

Leia laughed, making him frown. 

“ _ I’m serious _ !”

“I know you are,” she chuckled, rolling her eyes. She sighed after a moment, clearing her throat after she composed herself. “I have a question for you.”

Cassian’s brows furrowed, but he nodded anyway, eager to hear what she had to say. 

“Now,  _ Jyn _ may be ready for sex, but are  _ you _ ?”

His brows furrowed as he cocked his head, a smile on his lips. “Leia, I  _ have _ had sex before.”

“I know you have,” she hummed, setting her book aside. “But this is  _ Jyn _ .”

He frowned, somehow more confused than before. “Yes,” he said slowly, not seeing the correlation. “Wouldn’t that make it easier?”

“Not if you have feelings for her,” Leia elaborated.

His face fell. “Oh no.” 

“There you go,” she hummed, lightly pinching his cheek. “Using that big...engineering brain of yours.”

“Fuck,” Cassian groaned.

“I’d say so,” Leia nodded, offering him a sympathetic smile.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Cassian repeated, flopping onto his back. “What do I do?”

“You can tell her the truth-”

“ _ No _ ,” he interrupted, shaking his head quickly. Jyn couldn’t know how he felt, she was his  _ best friend _ . It would make things awkward between them and he didn’t want to think about life without her always by his side. “No, she can’t know,” he said, not even caring if he sounded as frantic as he thought he did.

“Well,” Leia sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You better figure something out.”

Cassian’s brows furrowed. “Why?”

“Because she and Han are on their way here now.” She paused when he didn’t respond. “ _ Movie night _ ?”

His eyes widened. “Oh  _ no _ .”

“Yes,” she hummed, nodding her head. “And as per usual she sleeps in  _ your _ bed.”

He groaned, reaching up to cover his face. “Are we watching horror?”

Leia hummed in confirmation.

Cassian whined.

“Oh, don’t worry,” she said, patting his shoulder when Han yelled, alerting them that they were no longer alone. “She’ll hold you through the scary parts.”

“I hate you,” he said, uncovering his face to look up at her through narrowed eyes.

“You  _ adore _ me,” she grinned, scooting off of her and Han’s bed. “Come on,” she hummed, lightly slapping his shoulder. “You’ll be high off your ass as soon as we pick snacks, so it’s not going to even matter in fifteen minutes.”

“That’s...a really good point,” he nodded, following Leia down the hall. “Oh no, wait, horror’s going to be awful while high.”

“I’ll keep you safe.” 

He turned to see Jyn grinning as she filled a glass with water. Cassian rolled his eyes despite his smile, crossing the kitchen to wrap her in a hug. She hummed when his arms wrapped around her, burying her face in his chest for a moment longer than necessary before they finally pulled back. 

“How come he never hugs me like that?” Han whined to Leia.

“Hey, all you have to do is ask,” Cassian grinned.

“Now, now,” Leia hummed, gently patting Han’s shoulder. “Pause the makeout session until you're stoned, then you won't care if I get it on video again.”

“ _ Again _ ?” Han and Cassian asked simultaneously.

Jyn bit her bottom lip. “What're we watching tonight?”

“ _ Insidious _ ,” Leia said, slipping her arm around Han’s back.

Cassian couldn't help but tense.

Jyn grabbed his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. She smiled when he looked down at her, making him mirror her expression. Jyn's smiles were always so contagious. She turned to look at Han again. “Why don't you get The Falcon and we'll start making food.”

“Oh the joys of being the friend with the bong,” Han sighed, tapping Leia's hand before walking off. 

Jyn rolled her eyes, pulling away from Cassian to turn towards the fridge. “What are we feeling for food?”

“Your pizza rolls are in the freezer,” Leia said, grinning when Jyn's eyes lit up.

“Yay,” Jyn breathed, bouncing on her toes as she tugged the freezer door open. She grabbed the orange and white bag, holding it out for Cassian to take as she closed the freezer and walked off towards a different cabinet. 

“How many of these should we make?” Cassian asked, reading the directions on the back of the packaging. He looked up to see Jyn grinning.

“All of them,” she scoffed. 

“I trust your judgement,” Cassian hummed, smiling as he set the bag down and walked off towards the cabinet that housed the plates.

They worked almost silently, making their routine snacks and a few extras.

Han finally emerged a few minutes later, supplies in hand. “Last get wrecked, kids,” he grinned.

* * *

Cassian hated horror movies. He didn't see the appeal behind paying however much- usually too much -to sit in a dark room and be scared for two hours.

Jyn leaned over, her shoulder bumping his making him jump. “Sorry,” she stage whispered, biting her bottom lip to hold back a smile. He shook his head, trying to say it was no big deal, but then he felt her arm wrap around his shoulders and he couldn't help but finally begin to relax. She rested her head on his shoulder, slowly rubbing her hand up and down his side. “How're you feeling?”

He shrugged a shoulder, curling closer to her. 

“You want to go to your room and watch something with no plot?” Jyn asked, squeezing his hip.

He nodded, biting his bottom lip when he felt her lips graze his cheek.

“Leia?” Jyn called softly, stealing Leia's attention away from the television. “We're going to-” Jyn cocked her head in the direction of his bedroom.

Leia hummed in understanding, offering a small nod, her lips in a thin frown. Them leaving when a horror movie was chosen for the night wasn’t uncommon. “Sleep well.”

Jyn nodded, carefully tugging Cassian to his feet, her arm linked with his as they walked back towards his room.

Jyn missed Leia nudging Han with her elbow before raising her eyebrows.

As soon as Cassian pulled the door shut, he took Jyn’s hand in his and tugged her towards the bed. He grabbed his laptop, biting his lower lip as he signed in, a small sigh of relief falling from his lips.

“Cass?”

He raised his head, looking over at Jyn, a large smile on her lips. He quirked a brow, urging her to continue.

“Did you forget how to talk?” She asked, moving his laptop so she could curl closer.

He shook his head. He never  _ forgot _ how to talk, he just sometimes lacked the ambition to open his goddamn mouth.

She hummed, looking not quite convinced as she pulled herself into his lap, her hands settling at his sides. “Come on then, little birdy,” she said, lightly trailing her fingers over where she knew he was ticklish. She smiled when he whimpered, attempting to push her hands back. “Oh, that's close, come on,” she teased, pressing just a bit more firmly until he was laughing, fruitlessly trying to push her hands away.

“Stop,” he gasped through laughter. “Stop, stop, I'm fine,” he panted, leaning back on his pillow when she finally pulled her hands away.

“Welcome back,” she grinned, reaching down to squeeze his sides.

He whined, pushing her hands back. “Shut up,” he grumbled, reaching up to wipe his hands over his face. He took a deep breath, sighing as Jyn leaned down on her hands, her body hovering over his. He gave her a small smile, reaching up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear when his fingers found their way to her braid. He dragged the fraying end over her nose making her scrunch her nose and duck her head. “What’re you nervous about, little bean?”

She averted his gaze, slowly pulling away.

“Hey,” Cassian breathed, pushing himself into a sitting position so he could reach up to cup her face. He smiled lightly when she met his gaze. “Talk to me.”

Jyn sighed, picking at her cuticles.

“We don't have to talk if you don't-”

“No,” she interrupted, her head snapping up. She sighed. “I'm sorry, I've just been...thinking about Friday.”

His heart clenched behind his ribs. “Did you not want to anymore?”

“No, I did- I  _ do _ ,” she corrected quickly. “I do, I'm just a little nervous.”

Cassian's brows furrowed. “Why are you nervous?”

She shrugged. “Just am.”

“Just remember,  _ it's me _ ,” he reassured. “We can stop at any time and I won't push.”

“I know,” she sighed. “And I trust you, you know I do,” she paused. “I'm just going to be nervous.”

He nodded, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “If you need anything you know I'm here.”

“I know,” she hummed, a light blush painting her cheeks.

“Good,” he smiled, leaning in to hug her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. “You're my favourite,” she breathed in his ear.

“I am?”

She nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he breathed, holding her tightly.

She tapped his shoulder after a moment. “You're crushing me,” she chuckled.

“Really?” He asked, squeezing her again teasingly.

“ _ Cassian _ ,” she whined, making him chuckle.

He finally let go, earning a shove from Jyn. “Hey!”

“Ass,” she huffed, sticking her tongue out at him. She crawled out of his lap and flopped down beside him, tugging the covers over herself. She pulled his laptop onto her stomach. She tucked an arm under her head as she retyped his password, unlocking his laptop. “Are you feeling Netflix, Hulu, YouTube,” she trailed off.

He crawled under the covers as she spoke. “What was that really fucked up kids show you were telling me about?” He mused, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Oh my god,” she groaned, wrapping an arm around him. “That show is  _ wild _ ,” she said, opening YouTube before typing in the search bar. “We need to watch it.”

“What is it again?” He asked, resting his arm over her waist.

“It's called  _ Right Now Kapow _ and it's an  _ SNL _ style skit show, but it's so nihilistic at times.”

“Weird.”

“Kids’ television is fucked nowadays,” Jyn huffed, shaking her head.

She clicked on a seemingly random video, the two of them getting absorbed in the strange antics of the cartoon characters on screen until Jyn spoke again.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, slowly running her fingers through his hair.

“I'm okay,” Cassian said quietly. 

“Good,” Jyn breathed, lightly squeezing his shoulder before she went back to playing with his hair.

“Do you feel any better about things?” He asked after a few moments of quiet between them.

“Yeah,” she said, her voice soft. “I do, thank you.”

“Good,” he smiled, squeezing her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey if you're smoking rnk is oddly entertaining? i watched it with one of my best friends the other day and idk it wasn't awful.  
> it's also pretty fucked up lol


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter's a little bit shorter BUT the next chapter will be lots of fun, so enjoy <3

“Cassian,” Jyn said, reaching out to cover his hand with her own. “Stop apologizing.”

“I’ll stop, but I'm still upset,” he sighed, finally giving up on their lost reservation. She was right; no reason to dwell on someone else's mistake when she seemed happy enough in her fancy green dress, sitting in their favourite diner. When Cassian still managed a frown, Jyn reached out to pinch his cheek. He pulled back from her immediately. “Hey!”

“Stop pouting, Cassi,” she said, rolling her eyes playfully. “I know it's not the fancy restaurant you had booked, but it's fine because  _ this _ is definitely us.”

His heart stopped momentarily at the word  _ us _ .

“Stop overthinking,” Jyn breathed, giving him a reassuring smile. He finally nodded, earning a squeeze of his hand before Jyn looked back over at the menu on the wall. “I think I want something sweet,” she finally said, effectively severing their last topic of discussion. 

Cassian nodded, biting back a smile as he saw through her and her thinly veiled attempt at making him feel at ease. “M&M’s sweet or strawberries sweet?”

Jyn hummed, resting her chin on her freehand. “Chocolate sounds good, but I want to split whatever we get and I know you prefer strawberry.”

Cassian's brows furrowed. “You want to split it?”

“Of course,” Jyn nodded, gaze still focused on the menu. “You wanted to give me the full date experience, yes?”

Cassian ignored the blush rising over his cheeks. “That is true,” he said, playing with the edge of his napkin as he considered his words. “But what do you want?”

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Stubborn boy,” she muttered, just as Baze walked over, cup in hand. “We always split, no reason to get fancy.”

“I know.”

“You two are too indecisive, we already picked desert out for you,” Baze said as he set the small ceramic cup down in front of them before turning and walking off without another word.

“Thanks?” Jyn picked up her spoon before she even fully recognised what was in front of her. “Ice cream?”

“Yes,” Cassian said, beaming down at the plate. One cup of ice cream sat between them; a scoop of chocolate closest to her, a scoop of strawberry closest to him, a single cherry sat on top. Cassian grabbed the stem of the cherry, bringing the red fruit to Jyn's lips. “Open,” he instructed.

Jyn obliged, her lips parting as she leaned forward to take the cherry from him. She tugged the cherry from the stem before leaning back almost triumphantly. “Thank you,” she hummed with a smile. She looked back down at the cup once more, wrapping her fingers around it to keep it steady. 

Cassian smiled softly when he felt her put her foot on the booth beside him. “Comfortable?” He teased, letting his freehand fall to rest on her ankle, slowly sliding his hand back and forth over shin. His smile widened when she nodded happily.

“Had some good food, ice cream, lots of time with you-” She tilted her foot to tap his hip. “And then there’s what we have planned for later,” she said, looking down at their ice cream with a bashful smiled. “But I really am content,” she concluded, looking back up at him through her lashes.

He smiled, squeezing her leg. “I’m glad you had a good time,” he admitted, taking another spoonful of ice cream. “This is the most relaxed date I’ve ever been on, so thank you.”

“Really?” Jyn asked, smiling widely.

“Oh, yeah,” Cassian snorted, nodding quickly. “I’ll spare the worst of them, but you remember the time I almost had a car door slammed on my hand  _ on purpose _ .”

“I still don’t understand how that happened,” she huffed. “You’re the nicest human being I think I’ve ever met.”

“Evidently, not everyone agrees,” he sighed, picking at his napkin. When he looked up to see Jyn frowning, he reached out to cover her hand with his, drawing her attention back to him. “Hey, no moping, it’s illegal,  _ remember _ ?”

“Yeah,” Jyn sighed dramatically, wiggling her fingers until their fingers were intertwined. “This is our date, there’s no need to talk about other people.

Cassian smiled, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “That’s my girl,” he said. He leaned back in his seat, smiling when he saw her blush, her eyes focused on the cup and their intertwined fingers. “Switch for the last bite?” He suggested, happiness blooming inside him when he saw her look up at him with a grin.

“For tradition,” Jyn agreed enthusiastically, knocking her spoon against his as if it were a small sword. He watched a smile make its way to her lips as she waited for him to take his spoonful. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this,” she said suddenly. “It's probably the weirdest thing ever asked.”

“No...well, yes, it is, but I'm your best friend-” He took the final scoop of chocolate before setting his spoon down. “I think it's nice that you trust me enough to take care of you.”

Jyn smiled, swirling the last of the strawberry with the melted ice cream at the bottom of the cup. “Yeah, I guess,” she hummed, not looking at him as a small smile found its way to her lips. “Cassi?” She said softly. He hummed, quirking a brow. “Thanks,” Jyn sighed, not bothering to hold back any of the happiness on her face.

Cassian smiled, squeezing her hand. “I'm here for anything you need,” he teased.

Jyn squeezed his hand back.

* * *

Kissing Cassian was...still weird. Not weird in a bad way- she just...she almost felt starstruck. She felt like she was the protagonist of some shitty romantic comedy getting kissed fiercely for the first time -but she knew he was just  _ like this _ . He kissed with his entire soul, as if he was starving and that was the only thing that could satisfy him. And yet,  _ nothing _ seemed to. He wanted more, wanted less space between them and her hands urging him that much closer still.

But he let her pace things; he would only leap forward if she opened a door first.

“We'll go slow,” he finally uttered, barely pulling back from her to mouth to get the words out. She laughed, shoving his shoulder. He stumbled back a little, a stupid grin on his face. “What?”

“Who are  _ you _ to say slow?” She teased.

“I can go slow,” he said, pulling her against his chest and into his arms once more. 

Jyn hummed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she swayed even closer. “I don't know if I'll like that.” She leaned up on her toes, her lips a hair's breadth away from his. “But I’m willing to try.”

He smiled. “Good girl,” he breathed, his hands falling to her hips as something warm sparked within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the next chapter should be out either thursday or friday but ~there will be smut~
> 
> get hype


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapters pretty nsfw - enjoy kids ✨

“I don't want to rush,” Cassian breathed, licking his lips as his fingers found the zip of her dress. Jyn nodded, tilting her head when he traced his nose along the curve of her jaw. He kissed a slow line down the column of her neck, smiling when he heard her gasp. He slowly tugged at the zipper of her dress, his hands exploring her newly exposed skin. He chuckled when he pushed the straps of her dress from her shoulders.

“What?” She asked, already breathless as his fingertips teased her breasts.

“No bra,” he said, lightly tugging at one of her nipples to emphasise his point.

She gasped, arching into his touch, her knees jelly. “You're teasing,” she whined, one hand reaching up to tangle in his hair, the other resting on his shoulder.

“ _ Slow _ , Jyn,” he hummed, his free hand sliding down the curve of her spine, pulling her closer. His hand on her breast went to her side. He slowly kissed his way back to her lips, letting out a content sigh when she smiled against his mouth. “May I?” He asked as he gently tugged at the fabric bunched at her hips.

“ _ Yes _ .”

He smiled, gently pushing her dress the rest of the way down.

She pulled away to step out of it, running a hand through her hair as she looked down at the fabric pooled around her feet and then back at him. Her brows furrowed at his expression- something she'd never seen before. “What?” She asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. 

His gaze snapped to hers, his features dropping to something more down to earth. He smiled, reaching forward to touch her hand. “I was just looking at you,” he said, his voice soft. “You're beautiful.”

Jyn blushed bright red. “Don’t get sappy on me,” she said, averting her gaze.

Cassian smiled, leaning forward to press his lips to her forehead. He continued kissing her face, slowly moving to her jaw when she started giggling. 

“Bedroom?” She asked, smiling when he nodded. She quickly grabbed his hand, tugging him down the hall to her bedroom.

“You're running,” he chuckled, cocking his head to the side when she let go of his hand.

She let out a sigh as she flopped down on her mattress, a carefree grin on her face. She sighed, back arching as she stretched. “Strip,” she ordered casually, grinning up at him.

He nodded, quickly tugging his shirt over his head. She licked her lips when he finally shoved his trousers and his boxers down, standing before her.

Bare.

She held a hand out to him, smiling when he took it, letting her pull him down, their bodies flush. She chuckled when he brushed a hand through his hair. “You look good like this,” she breathed, her smile softening when he ran his fingers along her cheek.

“Thank you,” he said, leaning in to brush his lips along her brow. 

She pulled his mouth back to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I have a question,” Cassian said, pulling back so there was maybe an inch of space between them.

Jyn quirked a brow.

He grinned, leaning down until his lips were level with her ear. “Do you like being kissed-” He tilted his head, his lips hovered over the sensitive skin of her neck, just below her ear. “Here?”

“I don’t know,” she breathed, licking her lips. Her eyes slipped shut when he pressed a gentle kiss to the skin there. “This is the first time I’ve been kissed there.” She felt him smile against her skin before his tongue darted out, tracing the sensitive spot. Her mouth fell open as she reached out to grip his shoulder and his bicep.

“You like it,” he hummed, kissing down her neck. He smiled against her skin when she laughed.

“Incorrigible,” she huffed, reaching up to cup his head, pulling him closer. She moaned softly as he kissed a slow line down her neck, sinking lower and lower. “What're you doing?” She asked, gasping when he bit her collar bone.

“Guess,” he breathed, slowly kissing his way down her breastbone.

“Wait,” she said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her quickly, not moving save for his thumbs slowly sliding back and forth over her hips. “Do you not want me to?” He asked, cocking his head to one side, not a hint of judgement in his expression.

“I didn't say that,” she said, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. 

“Okay,” he hummed, smiling lazily when she dragged her nails along his scalp. “May I ask what's wrong then?”

She blushed. “Nothing's  _ wrong _ . I just don't-” She sighed, nervously tapping her fingers along his shoulder as she wet her lips. “You don't have to– that's what I was trying to say.”

“Of course I don't have to,” he chuckled, leaning up to kiss the underside of her jaw. “But what if I  _ want _ to?”

“You do?” She asked, biting her tongue at how naϊve she sounded. 

“I really do,” he nodded, grinning up at her. His expression fell to something softer. “May I?”

“Are you sure?” She asked timidly, her brows furrowed.

Cassian nodded again, beginning to slowly kiss his way down her body again. He pressed a sloppy line of kisses down her chest, her stomach, and across her hips. His hands slowly trailed down her hips, the pads of his fingers trailing along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs as he pushed her legs apart. He glanced up at her when he finally leaned in, his mouth settling over her clit. He started with small, teasing licks, her hips pressing up off of the bed. “No,” he said, laying his forearm over her hips to pin her to the mattress.

“Cassian,” she whined, reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair, but he didn't budge.

He began to alternate his lapping with long, slow drags of his tongue, smiling against her skin when her back arched. “Good?” He asked, barely breaking his rhythm for longer than necessary.

She nodded, arching her back when he swirled his tongue over her clit. “Oh my god,” she gasped, tightening her hold on his hair. She felt like she was on fire, every inch of her burning with pleasure as his tongue slid over her slick flesh. “Keep going,” she stammered, whining when he slowly dragged his fingers across the juncture of her thigh. “ _ Please _ ,” she gasped, tugging at his hair. “Cassian, please,  _ please _ -”

He pulled back, shushing her as he did, his warm breath making her groan. He smiled, pressing a sloppy kiss to the inside of her thigh. “Don't rush things,” he teased, slowly pushing a finger into her. She whined, her free hand fisting into the sheets and he slowly pumped it in and out of her. “More?” He asked, teasingly dragging his thumb over her skin. He grinned when she nodded quickly.

“Yes,” she nodded, moaning when he slowly worked a second finger into her. He was gentle, rocking his fingers in and out of her. She gasped again, whining when he began to move faster. “Cass,” she panted. “Your mouth,” she begged, tugging at his hair. “ _ Please _ .”

“You want my mouth?” Cassian hummed, curling his fingers within her. He leaned forward, slowly dragging his tongue over her clit.

“Christ,” she gasped, pulling him closer. He repeated the motion, teasing her all the way to the edge. “I think I-” She arched her spine when he curled his fingers. “Oh my god, I'm going to come!”

He slowly swirled his tongue around her clit, smiling against her skin as she was overcome with pleasure, her back arching as he worked her through the explosive feeling. 

He muttered something as he slowly kissed his way over her hips.

“What?” Jyn asked weakly, her heartbeat still throbbing in her ears.

He chuckled, pushing up on his knees as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “I asked if you enjoyed yourself,” he hummed, settling his weight over hers.

She nodded lazily, still dazed from her orgasm. “I liked that,” she breathed, reaching up to cup his cheek. “Cassi?”

“Yes?” He hummed, covering her hand with his own.

She smiled unabashedly. “Kiss me?”

He nodded, a smile softer than her own on his lips, leaning in to kiss her deeply. She moaned into his mouth, the taste of herself on his tongue making her toes curl, her free hand settling at his hip. “You're good at this,” he breathed against her lips when he pulled away.

She laughed, teasingly squeezing his hip, grinning when he jumped. “Should I be concerned you're telling me this?”

His eyes went wide for a breath. “ _ The kissing _ ,” he clarified when his brain caught up with his mouth, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “I meant you're getting better at  _ kissing _ ,” he said, a bashful smile on his lips.

“Practice?” She shrugged, letting her hands fall from him. She brought her arms up over her head, stretching as she smiled up at him. “I like kissing you.”

He smiled softly. “You do?”

She nodded with a hum, lazily draping an arm around his neck. “More?”

He nodded, ducking his head down to press his lips to hers. “I like kissing you, too,” he breathed against her lips.

She let out a content sigh when he wrapped an arm around her, holding her tightly to him, their bodies flush. She traced her tongue along the seam of his lips, smiling when his lips parted and her let her lead.

He gripped her tightly, easily adapting to her tilting her head, pulling him closer- anything -but it was slow, as if he were trying to drag his movement out.

_ He's content _ , she thought.  _ He's happy where he is- don't push _ , only she couldn't help but want more of him.  _ Ask- take the lead _ .

“Cass,” she breathed when they pulled back for breath. “Condom?”

He nodded after an almost unnoticeable moment of hesitation, leaning over to grab the plastic package sitting on her nightstand. He ripped the foil open with his teeth, pulling back enough to slip the thin latex down his cock. “Fuck,” he gasped, his forehead falling to her collarbone. 

“You need a minute?” She teased, grinning when he looked up at her through narrowed eyes. She laughed, pulling his mouth back to hers. She smiled when he pulled back, peppering kisses down there column of her throat.

But...he paused again. It was so quick that she almost didn’t notice, but she could see it.  _ He couldn't do it.  _ He wanted to, but some part of him just wasn't ready for this- for crossing this line with her.

“I changed my mind,” she said suddenly, making his head snap up, eyes trained on her.

“Changed your mind about what?” He asked slowly, a faint hitch in his breath.

She shook her head, swallowing hard. She chose every breath carefully, aware that the only person that could see through her was analysing her like she was the only person to ever exist. “I don't want to have sex- at least, not right now.”

“That's okay,” he nodded, leaning down to kiss her cheek before he pulled away. “I didn't want to either,” he admitted, his cheeks bright red as he laid down next to her. “The timing doesn't feel right.” He reached up to wipe the back of his hand over his wet chin. “Do you want me to leave?” He asked, turning to look at her. 

Jyn shook her head, leaning over the edge of the bed to pick up a hoodie ( _ Cassian's _ \- he'd forgotten it once and she liked to sleep in it). She turned back to face him, watching him lay down, his gaze trained on the ceiling. “Hey,” she breathed, reaching out to rest her hand on his forearm.

He turned to look at her, his suddenly tired eyes focused on her. He reached out to grab her side, gently tugging her towards him. “Come here,” he said quietly, holding an arm out for her.

She laughed softly, inching closer to rest her head on his shoulder as she curled into his side. She smiled to herself when she felt him wrap his arms around her, holding her firmly against him. She reached out for the hand laying on his chest, threading her fingers through his. “Thank you,” she breathed, tilting her head slightly to meet his gaze. She felt herself ease when he smiled softly.

“Why are you thanking me?” He asked sheepishly.

She smiled at how shy he sounded. “Well,” she hummed, squeezing his hand once. “You did eat me out,” she said, biting back a smile. She glanced up at him. “That was nice.”

“Really?” He hummed, smiling as she moved closer. He gave her a small squeeze when she nodded. “Good,” he said, slowly rubbing his hand up and down her back. “I'm glad you liked it.” He was quite for a moment. “I liked kissing you.”

She smiled wider, letting her eyes finally slip shut. “Thank you,” she repeated, her voice giving away how tired she was. She let out a content hum as he dragged his fingers through her hair.

“You should rest,” he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “You sound tired.”

“ _ Cass _ ,” she huffed, about to argue until she felt his fingertips tracing up the back of her neck. She hummed again, turning onto her stomach, half of her body overlapping his.

His hand slid down her back and under the fabric of her sweatshirt, his fingertips hot against her skin. “Sleep, Jyn.”

“I don't want to,” she whined, though even she could hear how exhausted she sounded. She groaned, burying her face in his shoulder.

“You want me to speak until you fall asleep?”

Jyn paused at that. Cassian had figured out that she liked when he rambled; some drunken confession that she could no longer remember, she was sure. It had nothing to do with his accent or even what he was saying really, his voice just had a soothing effect on her. “You don't have to,” she said quietly, her face heating up when he chortled in response.

“I don't mind,” he said, leaning down to kiss her temple. He was silent for a moment as he thought. “Did I tell you about the research I'm doing right now?” He asked.

Jyn shook her head.

“It's boring,” he warned, making her smile.

“It's important to you,” she said, biting back a yawn. “Tell me about it.”

He gave her a gentle squeeze before beginning to explain what he was working on to her. He spoke softly, telling her about the basis of the project and who he was working with, purposely droning on.

(She knew he did it on purpose, especially when she  _ tried _ to stay awake.)

She tried to focus, she really, really did, but she soon felt herself unable to pay attention, instead just listening to his voice until she finally drifted off- sated, warm, content, and just a little happier than usual.


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fooling around like ~~lovers~~ friends do...

Cassian groaned softly, leaning towards the wonderful sensation trailing up and down his spine. He pressed his face into his pillow, just barely aware of the feeling of skin pressed to his. He held the pillow below him tightly, his eyes opening quickly when he heard quiet laughter. He blinked, trying to adjust to the light of his room- not his room. Not his bed, nor his pillow. As he groggily took in his surroundings, he noticed Jyn lying below him and suddenly felt at ease. He let his eyes slip closed once more, snuggling closer to her (how could he ever think she was his pillow?). “What time is it?” Cassian asked, his voice quiet, still raspy with sleep.

“Early,” Jyn said, reaching up to trail her finger through his hair. He hummed, barely registering what she said for a few moments. “Go back to sleep, Cassi.”

He nearly protested- but then she was back to tracing his spine, and her free hand came up to cup his head to her. He nodded lazily, already beginning to fall asleep once more. “Promise you'll stay?” He said, his voice barely a whisper.

Jyn nodded, leaning down to press her lips to his forehead. “I'm not going anywhere,” she promised, holding him tighter. “Sleep.”

Cassian nodded, letting himself fall asleep again.

* * *

Cassian woke, immediately pulling the covers over his eyes in an effort to block out the light streaming in through the half-open windows. He opened his eyes just enough to reach out for her, pulling her close. Jyn chortled sleepily, wrapping her arms around him. “We should get up,” he said, his voice slurred with sleep.

Jyn pulled him closer, one hand finding its way to his shoulder. “I really don’t want to move,” she said. A comfortable silence fell over them once more. “Want to just do nothing today?”

Cassian hummed, contemplating her offer. “Do you have food?”

“Should I be offended?”

“ _ Real _ food,” he corrected, biting back a smile. “I’ll make breakfast...or lunch- whatever time it is.”

“Yeah,” Jyn sighed, still not moving. She swatted Cassian’s hand away when he pinched her side. “Stop it.”

“Come on,” he said, reaching out to pinch her again. He laughed when she looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“Stop it,” she repeated. “Or you’ll regret it.”

Cassian laughed again. “What’ll you  _ do _ ?”

“Remind me again who knows every single one of your weaknesses and just how to exploit them,” she said, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

His eyes narrowed before he finally gave up. “I’ll make food.”

Jyn smiled, pulling him close to press her lips to his forehead before rolling over for a few extra minutes of rest. “You’re wonderful, Cass,” she yawned.

“So you say,” Cassian said as he slid out from under the covers. He made his way around the bed and towards the door, stopping to kiss her temple on his way out the door. “I’ll call you when it’s almost ready,” he said, his voice soft.

“Okay,” Jyn nodded, listening as the door slipped shut.

She rested her eyes, listening as cabinets opened and closed. She could hear Cassian sorting through her and Bodhi’s pots and pans-

And then she opened her eyes, the smell of whatever he was cooking suddenly overpowering the scent of her sheets and the smell of wine and cherries that her room usually held. She stumbled out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she walked towards the kitchen. She didn’t give him any warning when she bumped into him, her arms locking around his waist.

Cassian chuckled, making her smile for a brief moment. “What do you want?” he said, reaching down to rest one hand over where hers were linked.

“I don't want anything,” she said, pressing her face into the space between his shoulders.

“It's rude to lie,” he said, sucking in a breath when her hands slid down his stomach to rest on his hips.

“Cassian?”

He hummed in acknowledgement, putting the wooden spoon in his hand down. “Yes?”

“Would you be willing to go down on me again?” she said into his back. Cassian turned in her arms, his mouth opening to speak when she started backtracking. “No- nevermind, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-”

“I'll do it,” he interrupted, reaching down to touch her hair, drawing her attention back to him.

“Really?” she asked, ignoring how quiet and shy she sounded.

“Yes,” Cassian said, giving her a small smile. He reached down to tip her chin up. “You liked it?” he asked, tracing his thumb back and forth over her cheek.

“Yes,” she admitted, a blush rising over her cheeks.

He smiled wider for a breath before leaning in to kiss her. He reached up to cup her cheeks, pulling her closer. She grabbed onto his hips again, pulling him into her, a groan falling from his lips. He pulled back slowly, resting his forehead against hers. “I love kissing you,” he admitted, earning a laugh from her. He smiled, kissing her again.

“Don't be stupid,” she said, wrapping her arms around him. 

He kissed her again, turning them around so he could raise her onto the counter. He reached out quickly, cutting the flame under the pan he was using. She opened her mouth to protest, but he shushed her, inching closer until his lips were just a breath from hers. “You want this?” he asked, resting his hands on her hips.

“Yes,” she said, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

He kissed her again, smiling against her lips when she groaned. He slowly made his way across her cheek, her jaw, and her neck as his hands tugged her sweatshirt up her body. He leaned back to pull the thick fabric over her head, his hands going back to her hips. His hands then slid up her sides, stopping just next to her breasts. “You know you're gorgeous,” he hummed, leaning in to kiss her neck. She snorted, making him pull away. “What?” he asked, brows furrowed. 

“I'm really not that-”

“Jyn Erso, you better not be trying to tell me that you're anything other than fucking  _ stunning _ ,” he interrupted, quirking a brow at her. She squirmed under his gaze, looking away until he reached out for her hand. “Do you want my sweatshirt back?” He asked, seemingly trying to make her more comfortable.

Her gaze fell and she squinted so minutely that he almost didn't see it. “No,” she finally said, looking back up at him, forcing herself to relax- it was  _ Cassian _ in front of her, after all. “No,” she repeated, leaning back against a cabinet. “I'm fine.”

“Okay,” Cassian said, leaning down to press tender kisses to her nose, cheek, and shoulder. “You can still ask me to stop if you change your mind,” he reminded her.

She reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair once more. “Cassi, I promise you will only be hearing  _ yes _ if you keep going.”

He laughed, slowly kissing his way down her breast. “I'm trusting you,” he said, learning in to trace his tongue around her nipple. He slowly, teasingly took it into his mouth, continuing the circling of his tongue. She whimpered, drawing a smile to his lips. He pulled back slowly when he heard her gasp, biting back a smirk at the shocked expression on her face.

“What the fuck?” she whined.

Cassian stepped closer again, kissing her lips tenderly. “I was going to say you'd probably prefer this if you were a little high.”

“Wait, it's  _ better _ ?”

Cassian chuckled, resting his hands on the edge of the counter, bracketing her thighs. “Ever touched yourself high?” he asked, his voice low. He watched her as she thought, suddenly realising what he meant before she looked back at him her gaze dark, a cat like grin finding its way to her lips. “That's my favourite smile.”

“Can we?” She asked, hoping she didn’t sound so naϊve.

“What I’ll finish making this-” He tilted his head towards the pan next to them. “And then we'll smoke.”

“You're a genius,” she said. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. “But I've been thinking about this since I woke up,” she admitted, a light blush spreading over her cheeks.

“Oh,” he said, leaning in to kiss her lips tenderly. “So because  _ you're _ impatient, our lunch gets postponed.”

“I have snacks in my room,” she said, pulling him in for another kiss.

His hands slid down her hip, his thumb slowly trailing over the hem of her panties before dipping down to press against her clit. He smiled when she whimpered. “If we're holding off for anything, I don't think snacks will satisfy me,” he teased, leaning down to kiss her neck. He smiled against her skin as she gasped. “I want to taste you,” he breathed in her ear. 

“You can do whatever you want,” she told him. She smiled, kissing him tenderly when he finally picked her up off the counter, carrying her down the hall, back to her bedroom.

He sat at the edge of the bed, her straddling his lap.

“Cassian?”

“Yes?” he said, leaning over to kiss her neck. 

She groaned, holding his shoulders tightly, slowly dragging her hips against his. He reached down to grab her hips, pinning her in place. She whimpered, holding onto him tightly as she still tried to grind against his lap. 

“Stop it,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder. 

Cassian reached up, pulling her mouth back to his. He kissed her softly, tenderly, smiling against her mouth when he felt any resistance slowly slip away from her. He slowly laid back on the bed, pulling her down with him. She smiled against his lips, pulling his hands away to pin them to the mattress on either side of his head. He chuckled, pulling back from their kiss. “I'm guessing you have other ideas?” he teased, leaning up to press his lips to hers in a kiss. 

“Maybe,” she said shimmying out of her panties. “Can I-?”

Cassian smiled, tangling his fingers with hers. “Do whatever you want.” He nodded, bringing their joined hands to his lips. “Have your way with me.”

Jyn smiled, leaning in to kiss him again, her hands on his cheeks as she pulled him closer. “If we're going to smoke, we should do it now,” she hummed between kisses, making no effort to pull away.

“We should,” he agreed, wrapping his arms around her more tightly.

Jyn smiled against his lips before pulling back. She bit her bottom lip when he desperately chased after her lips before his eyes fluttered open. She slowly trailed her thumb back and forth over his cheek. Her smile slowly faded and Cassian's stomach dropped. “About last night-”

“I'm sorry,” Cassian interrupted softly. They should have waited longer than six days. “I didn't mean to push anything-”

“No,” Jyn said. She slowly dragged her thumb across his cheek. “You were perfect, Cassian, you just...looked nervous.”

His brows furrowed. “I did?”

She nodded slowly, a frown on her lips. “Is everything okay?”

He paused, blinking stupidly as he thought of any kind of response. “I didn't mean to,” he said quietly. “I want to, I really do, I just-” Cassian swallowed down the stinging feeling in his throat. “I'm sorry.”

Jyn smiled down at him, tilting his head up so she could lean down to kiss him once more. “Don't apologize,” she said, her voice quiet and reassuring. Cassian's eyes slipped shut when she continued the slow trail of her thumb back and forth over his cheek. His eyes opened again when she kissed the space between his brows, a soft smile on her lips. “You’re a good boy, don't get so down on yourself.”

He swallowed hard, his face going pink. “I know,” he said quietly, avoiding her gaze.

Jyn chuckled, leaning down to wrap her arms around his neck. She didn't say anything for a while, instead choosing to hold him against her while her fingers tangled in his hair. “Don't think so hard,” she breathed in his ear, making him shiver.

Her phone started buzzing, pulling her attention away. 

Cassian held back a whine, flopping down on his back when she held her phone up to her ear. 

“What's up, Solo?” she asked, her tone bored. She rested her hand on Cassian's chest as she and Han spoke, her fingers tapping a mismatched rhythm on his sternum. “Stop it, you perv,” she snorted, squeezing Cassian's hips with a wink when he met her gaze. “Yeah, we can head over earlier. What's for dinner?” She made a chatterbox motion with her hand and rolled her eyes, making Cassian smile. “Leia’s making lasagna,” Jyn smiled excitedly, raising a brow at Cassian in confirmation. She bounced a little when he nodded. “Yeah, we'll be there.” A pause. “Got it. Yeah, we’ll see you then. Bye.” She ended the call before tossing her phone towards the pillows and leaning down over Cassian. “Dinner sounds amazing tonight,” she said with a grin, making Cassian laugh.

He reached up to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her close. “Why don't we get through lunch first?” He said, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

Jyn groaned, resting her head on his shoulder. “But now I'm excited for dinner,” she said, a pout on her lips. “Plus, they want us there for five or so.”

“What time is it now?”

“Two-ish,” she said, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from his eyes. “That gives us enough time to lounge around for a little and then we can shower and get ready.”

Cassian smiled, leaning forward to kiss the tip of her nose. “Fine,” he said, smiling up at her. “Decide what you want and we can make it happen.”

“That's so broad,” she said, tapping her chin as she thought. She licked her lips after a moment. “Would you still want to-”

“Yes,” he interrupted, nodding reassuringly.

Jyn smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips. “You're amazing,” she said between kisses.

Cassian smiled against her lips. “You seem to be saying that a lot more recently.”

“Maybe I'm just saying it out loud a lot more,” she said, leaning down to kiss the space below his ear. He gasped, reaching up to cup her head against his neck. He blushed when he felt her lips curve into a smile against his skin. “Do you like when I kiss your neck?” She asked, her warm breath fanning out over his skin.

“Yes,” Cassian said, his breath hitching when she bit down on his pulse point.

Jyn reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair, tugging as she tilted his head to the side. He let out a soft moan, making her freeze. She pulled back, smiling down at him. “You liked that, too,” she observed, tightening her hold on his hair. “What else can I get out of you?” She wondered aloud, leaning back in to kiss his neck. She was soft at first, wandering a slow path of kisses down his neck before she pulled back. She wet her lips, leaning in to nip at his skin.

Cassian sighed, pulling her closer again. He opened his mouth to speak, pausing when she worried his skin between her teeth. “I'll bruise,” he protested weakly, still unwilling to let her go.

“Your mouth says that,” she said, pulling away just enough to press kisses randomly along his neck before pulling the collar of his shirt down. “But I don't think you really care all that much.”

Cassian laughed weakly, cutting himself off with a moan when one hand tightened in his hair and the other slid under his shirt. “Are you just teasing me?”

Jyn grinned against his neck again. “ _ Definitely _ .”


End file.
